Mediterranean Broadcasting Union
}}The Mediterranean Broadcasting Union (MBU) is a union of broadcasters from around the Mediterranean Sea with its headquarters located in Athens, Greece. Every country that is a member of the MBU, is allowed to take part in the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. There are a few nations which have tried to join the MBU with some of them being accepted and some of them being declined. In addition to the full members of the organization, there are countries which were accepted as associate members; these members are allowed to broadcast MBU competitions. History The Mediterranean Broadcasting Union was formed in December 2017 by the Greek broadcaster. The first production of the union was the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest which was created in December 2017, the same month as the union's formation, and started in January 2018. The union had thirty-four members during the first edition of the contest and currently, there are thirty-eight members including nine associate members. Logo The logo of the MBU was created on the 12 January 2019. Prior to this date, the MBU used the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest logo as their brand. Members Active members Members of the MBU primarily include countries around the Mediterranean Sea, but 16 countries with close proximities to the sea are also members. The Member list as of October 2019, comprises the following 41 broadcasters from 38 countries: Associate members Any group or organisation which provide a radio or television service outside of the Mediterranean Broadcasting Area, are permitted to submit applications to the MBU for Associate Membership. Countries which have this status also pay an annual fee to maintain this status, if a fee is not paid, then their Associate Membership is revoked. The MBU also stated that Associate Members are not granted access into the Mediterraneanvision system. The list of Associate Members of MBU is comprised of the following 16 broadcasting companies from 11 countries as of September 2019. Iceland and New Zealand were the last members to join on the 14 September 2019. Unsuccessful applicants There have been several unsuccessful attempts to participate in the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. These countries include Georgia, Northern Cyprus, Palestine, Russia, Saudi Arabia and also countries that were later approved to join the MBU such as Iraq, Romania and Jordan. For broadcasters to participate, they must be a member of the MBU and register their intention to compete before the deadline specified in the rules of that edition. MBU Competitions The MBU holds contests where only its members can participate. Adriaticvision Song Contest The Adriaticvision Song Contest, often shortened ASC, or Adriaticvision, is a song contest held between the members of the Mediterranean Broadcasting Union that surround the Adriatic Sea. Mediterraneanvision Song Contest The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest, often shortened MSC, or Mediterraneanvision, is a song contest held among the members of the Mediterranean Broadcasting Union since December 2017 and is inspired by the . The current and official MSC executive supervisor is Ariso Light. YugoVision The YugoVison song contest was to be run as a collaboration between the Balkan Broadcasting Union (BBU) and the MBU. It was to be held between former Yugoslav nations, including some non-MBU or BBU members. Category:Mediterraneanvision Song Contest Category:Unions